horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Big (pre-2019)
Not to be confused with the rapper of the same name Little Big is a Russian punk-rave band consisting of actor, director, screenwriter, musician and YouTuber Iliya "Ilich" Prusikin, DJ Sergey "Gokk" Makarov, soloist Sonya Tayurskaya and clown Anton Boo Lissov. The band gained fame outside of their home country Russia when they performed as the opening act for Die Antwoord during one of the latter's shows in the A2 club. Why They Used to Suck # The band frequently overuse autotune to the point where they don't sound human at all and can either sound like really creepy gigolos (for Iliya in "Big Dick") or low-pitched chipmunks (for Sonya in "Skibidi"). # The only reason for Anton's presence in the band is to be their comic relief in their music videos. Even so, he fails at even doing it as he's not funny at all and looks weird and creepy with his laughably thick black lipsticks. # The band only became famous thanks to Die Antwoord, an equally-bad rave band. # A lot of their songs are ridiculously repetitive. # The same songs also have really weird music videos too. # Whenever the band tries out new genres, their songs would somehow end up becoming worse. # Their song "Big Dick" is unbelievably and blatantly explicit, with gratuitous amounts of dick and sex references throughout! # Their song "Skibidi" was deliberately created as nothing but an obnoxious dance trend creator whose popularity died out as quickly as its titular dance. # They once made a song that openly insults Kim Jong Un. # Their beats range from decent all the way to terrible. Redeeming Qualities # When the band learned of Keith Flint's death, they quickly cobbled together a surprisingly good and poignant song as a tribute to him while returning to their roots. In the process, they also donated all royalties for the song to Keith Flint's estate too. # The band is starting to improve in quality since 2019, starting with "Arriba". # They have collaborated with established acts like Clean Bandit. # As producers, the band is surprisingly good in some songs and their record label, Little Big Production, has decent artists signed into it like Russian folk-rock band The Hatters and Tatarstani rapper Tatarka. Discography Studio Albums * With Russia From Love (2014) * Funeral Rave (2015) * Antipositive, Pt. 1 (2018) * Antipositive, Pt. 2 (2019) EPs * Rave On (2017) * Skibidi (2019) * Go Bananas (2019) Singles * Everyday I'm Drinking (2013) (from With Russia From Love) * We Will Push the Button (2013) (from With Russia From Love) * Life in Da Trash (2013) (from With Russia From Love) * Russian Hooligans (2013) (from With Russia From Love) * With Russia From Love (2014) (from the album of the same name) * Public Enemy (2014) (from With Russia From Love) * Dead Unicorn (2014) (from Funeral Rave) * Kind Inside, Hard Outside (2015) (from Funeral Rave) * Give Me Your Money (feat. Tommy Cash) (2015) (from Funeral Rave) * ''Big Dick'' (2016) (from Funeral Rave) * Hateful Love (2016) (from Funeral Rave) * Polyushko Polye (2016) (from Funeral Rave) * U Can Take (feat. Tatarka) (2017) (non-album single) * Rave On (2017) (from the EP of the same name) * Lolly Bomb (2017) (from Antipositive, Pt. 1) * Punk's Not Dead (2018) (from Antipositive, Pt. 1) * Faradenza (2018) (from Antipositive, Pt. 1) * AK-47 (2018) (from Antipositive, Pt. 1) * Skibidi (2018) (from Antipositive, Pt. 2) * Slemyatsya Patsany (feat. Ruki Vverh!) (2018) (non-album single) * Skibidi (Romantic Edition) (2019) (from the EP of the same name) * Rave in Peace (In Memory of Keith Flint) (2019) (non-album single) * I'm OK (2019) (non-album single) * Arriba (with Tatarka feat. Clean Bandit) (2019) (non-album single) * Rock-Paper-Scissors (2019) (from Go Bananas) * Go Bananas (2019) (from the EP of the same name) Category:Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Bands Category:Bad Bands Who Have Improved Category:Russian artists Category:Rappers Category:Hip hop Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism